The story of chax
by RosealieS
Summary: charlie and brax 3 ive added in a few other characters and 2 characters that are not on the show. Just using my imagination.. dont no if it's any good but please Read and Review :D much appreciated thanks:


My name is Charlie; I live in a small sunny town called Summerbay with my beautiful daughter Ruby and my best friend Leah. I finally have a complicated life so things aren't always easy when it comes to me you see I was a rape victim of my then boyfriend Grant and as a result my daughter Ruby was born. After I had faced my fears and got the counseling I needed I decided that I would join the police force and so I did. I have fallen in love with my job and have always done everything by the book, now several years later my efforts have shown in my work and I am now Sergeant and its safe to say things have gone from going so well to been terribly wrong for me.

In March 2011, I was at the opening of my friends/ex-boyfriend Angelo restaurant the girls and I decided to have a girl's night out for a change. While at the restaurant things were going well at the start then the local gang known as the riverboys arrived in town and to the restaurant, the leader Daryl who is gorgeous is supposedly the worse of them all, the rest of the riverboys look up to him and they all do what he say's then you have his best friend Harris, she's lovely to talk to and is also Leah's adopted daughter so I do see quite a lot of her she's not one to get on the wrong side of she hasn't had the easiest life she's feared by almost everyone in the town and is known for psychotic fits which are dangerous and she's a tough one with fighting but she's just like a victim of rape from her ex-lovers brother Jake, he's viciously abused her and left her for dead because he was jealous of the relationship she shared with his brother. What happened to Harris caused a huge gang war between the gangs. Looks like the next few months could be eventful in work.

A while after the opening of the restaurant Harris arrived to visit her mum, but she wasn't home I invite her in to the house and we get talking she tells me that she's worried about my safety I looked at her full of confusion and asked her why was she worried about my safety? She tells me about how the feud started. She told me how Jake abused her, how dangerous he is and what he's capable of. She also tells me how Daryl's brother Heath saved her life and that's how they ended up together then she tells me how much family means to her, she told me how she will do anything to protect her family no matter what it takes. She warns me to be careful especially since her ex Harman who is Jake's younger brother is acting out now because he's nothing left but their daughter Emily, then she smiles and gives me her blessing on my relationship with Daryl and promises to keep it a secret as it wouldn't be safe for me or him if people found out. After she had gone I decided to clear my head and go for a jog before work while I was jogging I thought about everything Harris had told me when all of a sudden I felt someone strong grab hold of me and throw me into the back of a car it wasn't long till I realized it was Harman or Hammer as people call him. He has me in some abandoned barn where he tells me how much hurt Daryl and his family has caused him and how he plans to kill him once and for all as revenge for taking Harris away from him and for his brother Jake who Daryl set up and got him sent to prison. Just as Daryl shows up Harman is preparing his gun and as he's about to shoot I go for him and grab his gun and without thinking I shoot him and he later passed away in the hospital. I wasn't happy with my actions I've never stepped out of line in work before, my job is my life. A few weeks later Daryl and I have separated, he is now dating his younger brother Casey's lawyer Hailey who has volunteered to try save Casey from ju-vee but when she didn't get what she wanted from Daryl in there relationship she decided to play dirty and to try to set him up for a robbery he didn't commit and it turned out after she had left town when things didn't go her way I found out she had left her law firm a few months back and was working for Jake all along to set up Daryl.

Now in November 2011, I have cleared Daryl's name and have saved him from prison for a crime he didn't commit, we have planned to move to the city for a fresh start with my daughter Ruby and Casey, were just waiting for Casey to be released from Ju-vee. It seems like everything is going to plan, my relationship is out in the open and I'm finally happy that I don't have to hide it anymore. I check in on Harris, she seems alot happier now that the feud is over she finally has full custody of young Emily, seems like everything is going to plan for me. I have handed in my resignation and tomorrow is my last day working in the police force before my move I can't believe it after all these years of being in the job that I love most that I've given it up for love, Casey is finally out of Ju-vee I'm so excited that I can finally leave all these months behind now and know that when I leave everything and everyone I love will be well and safe.

I have everything packed and ready to go, I just need to iron my uniform and get dressed for work but before I do that I kiss Daryl goodbye as he's off saying his goodbyes to everyone and to help Harris pack the last of her things and to load the cars up. Ruby is off helping Casey pack up his things, Leah is at work so I'll stop off to say goodbye to her later. Now that the house is finally empty I notice the clock it's 8.30am im due in work at 9:00 I hurry into my room and get dressed then I stood looking in the mirror as I look at myself in my uniform I smile while I think about how everything is finally going right for once. As I put on my name badge I hear a noise coming from the kitchen I thought it was Leah or Ruby so I called out for Ruby then Leah but I got no answer so I ignored it and carried on getting ready for work when I hear another noise and decided to go out and investigate the noise, as I make my way to the kitchen I see Jake there standing in my kitchen. I stood in fear, he wasn't suppose to out of prison as he stood there smiling at me he says to me "hello sarg" and I ask him "what are you doing here" and he replies "this is for my brother" as he takes the gun out from behind his back I stepped back in fear just as he shot me twice in the chest then everything went blank. All I remember is the noise of the gunshot, now I'm lying there on the floor trying to scream when I hear Ruby she screamed and Daryl rushed to my side. He's by my side telling me "it'll be alright" everything started to go blank and it's all going so quiet till it's almost dark I'm left lying on the floor of the living room in complete agony left thinking that this wasn't supposed to happen we were supposed to be free. Now I'm asking my self "Am I dead or is it just a dream? Will we ever be free?"


End file.
